gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avi
Avigdor "Avi" Avidan is the father of Danny. He was born in Israel. Danny often tells stories about Avi and will imitate things he says in broken English often starting with "Hey, Dan" and always has a long "Ehhh" in the middle somewhere. Biography After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kippur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother on a subway station and got engaged not long after, as said in the Wind Waker episode 36 "King of Red Lions REVEALED"https://youtu.be/6psC7RtzJ7M?t=8m9s . On the Game Grumps AMA that was being done on reddit, he sent Danny a text message saying that he is watching him on the "Riddit", and had ended all of his texts with "Love, Dad". His actual voice is heard in the Pokemon FireRed episode "Starting Fires" when Danny played a voice mail by him congratulating Danny for the Starbomb "Luigi's Ballad" video getting 5 million hits. Arin mentioned after the voice mail was played that Avi sounded exactly like Danny's impression of him. At the 2014 RTX Panel, someone asked if Avi will ever make a cameo on the show. Danny said that he'd most likely not but he will try. His opinion of Dan talking about him varies on the occasion. One Avi sent him a voice mail with a lot of his famous stammerings but at the end he tells Danny that if he plays this on Game Grumps, he will stop talking to him. But he played it anyway for the first time on Super Mario Galaxy after Arin told Danny that he already played it in private, but they both mistakenly thought this meant Danny already played it on the show. However he loves the fact that his famous "Spoofy" mistake has become "a thing" as he is known to whip out his phone and play an animated short someone had made on it. His quotes are so loved in Dan's family that his mother has apparently been keeping a stockpile of the best ones for years. According to Danny's sister, Dana Avidan Cohn, in a recent article about her she said that Avi "has actually been in the diamond business for 30 years." Appearances and Imitations *"Darknuts in the Dark" (The Legend of Zelda) - July 13, 2013 *"The Blue Ring" (The Legend of Zelda) - July 17, 2013 *"WHATEVER, DAD" (Super Mario Sunshine) - September 8, 2013 *"Finale" (Castlevania: Dracula X) - October 31, 2013 *"Going for Gohma" (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD) - November 14, 2013 *"King of Red Lions REVEALED" (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD) - December 7, 2013 *"Bite-Size" (Katamari Damacy) - January 23, 2014 *"Catch 'em Some" (Pokémon FireRed Version) - February 6, 2014 *"Third Time's the Charm" (Pokémon FireRed Version) - February 13, 2014 *"Running Shoes" (Pokémon FireRed Version) - February 15, 2014 *"OOHHH NOOOOOO" (Shadow of the Colossus) - February 25, 2014 *"Starting Fires" (Pokémon FireRed Version) - March 3, 2014 *"Play the Dirge" (Shadow of the Colossus) - March 12, 2014 *"Yes and Yes" (Pokémon FireRed Version) - March 20, 2014 *"Perfect Shot!" (Mario Golf) - May 6, 2014 *"Haunted House" (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2) - May 25, 2014 *"ALL HAIL THE TROUPPLE KING" (Shovel Knight) - July 13, 2014 *"The Blizzard of '96" (Shovel Knight) - July 24, 2014 *"Rolling Again" (We Love Katamari) - December 28, 2014 *"EYE GRABBING TITLE" (We Love Katamari) - December 30, 2014 *"The Many Deaths of Larry" (Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out!) - January 3, 2015 *"Rock Blasted!" (Pokémon FireRed Version) - February 13, 2015 *"Almost the Best" (Ninja Gaiden) - March 28, 2015 *"Jumping the Gun" (Super Mario 64) - March 30, 2015 *"Fight or Flight" (Super Mario 64) - April 5, 2015 *"Turning Heads" (Bloodborne) - April 7, 2015 *"Back Again" (Super Mario 64) - May 7, 2015 *"Dead Man Walking" (Bloodborne) - July 14, 2015 *"Mile High Club" (Sonic Adventure DX) - August 8, 2015 *"Mr. ButterFeet" (Super Mario Galaxy) - August 11, 2015 *"Framing Voicemails" (Super Mario Galaxy) - August 20, 2015 *"Snooze Cruising" (Sonic Adventure DX) - September 12, 2015 *"On Fire" (Super Mario Maker) - January 22, 2016 *"Wack-a-Sack " (The Legend of[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time| Zelda: Ocarina of Time]]) - March 18, 2016 Trivia *Avi is most famous in the fandom for his habit of frequently stopping in mid sentence saying "ehh...". He has explained to Danny that it is due to English not being his first language and having to gather his thoughts. *On July 9th, 2017 the first official picture of what Avi looks like now was posted on Danny's Instagram, with Avi wearing a plastic space helmet (with the tag still on). **Additionally, on July 14th, 2016, Dan posted a picture of Avi from 1976 on his Instagram account. He also posted a picture of his mom from 1981. *Avi is responsible for inadvertently murdering Dan's pet fruit fly as a child. *Avi almost died trying to retrieve a hat that flew off of Dan during a long car ride. He supposedly stopped the car and ran through traffic to get the hat while the wind was blowing it away. *Avi means 'My father' in Hebrew. **Therefore, Avidan means "Father of Dan." **Really it translates to "The Father is Just" or "My father judges" since Dan in Hebrew means "Just/judgement" Daniel in Hebrew is "God's Justice." The name Avidan comes from the Torah and is a leader of the tribe of Binyamin (Bamidbar 1:11) *Though he likes to stay away from the public eye, Avi apparently takes much enjoyment in that Spoofy is popular in the fandom. *Avi is mentioned to be a fan of Markiplier and PewDiePie, though he mispronounced PewDiePie as PeeWeeDidi. He also wishes to understand Let's Plays more, which makes Danny excited. *Avi would yell at Dan a lot when he was a kid, working himself into "a lather". However, he never spanked Dan. He had spanked Dan's sister Dana once, after which she said her "tushy is bleeding" and he never did it again. *Avi apparently took his family on opulent family vacations where they would drink wine with rich Saudi families and ride horseback on the Moon. This totally true fact is mentioned in part 64 of Super Mario Maker. *He has stated that he doesn't agree with extremism, although he expressed this by saying "Down with Extresimism." Category:People